Shamans On Pot
by Kade Munroe
Summary: Ren starts to do pot with Yoh. Jun seems to be the only sane 1, and Horo Horo is just like that. Please R&R!


Shamans On Pot  
  
The Shaman tournament has now ended, and Ren and Horo Horo have gone back to Yoh's house to celebrate.  
  
"That was awesome! It all went by so fast!" Horo Horo said, putting "sugar" in his tea.  
  
"Ya know what was cool about the tournament... we're not dead," Yoh said, ribbing his nose (might not get this yet).  
  
"Ren! Time to come home. I think you have been here long enough," Jun said, as she walked in.  
  
"What do you mean long enough? I just got here now," Ren replied to his sister, giving her a confused look.  
  
"What are YOU talking about, you have been here for 3 months, your lucky father doesn't kill you... but he was feeling nice today, and decided for me to just come and get you, for the last time. Every other time I come to pick you up you say, not now, me and Bason are training for the Shaman tournament, to become shaman king," Jun said, walking in and sitting down.  
  
"Yea, sorry... I didn't win the tournament, it ended really freaky," Ren replied, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Tea tastes good," Yoh said, shooting down the last of his tea, and pouring another glass.  
  
"What's in that tea?" Jun asked, getting up off the chair, and going over to her brother.  
  
"Umm... tea bags, honey, sugar... ya know, the usual things you put in tea," Horo Horo said, drinking his tea.  
  
"Horo Horo, it's good to... ya know... have water in your tea..." Yoh said, laughing at Horo Horo, who was drinking a lot of powdered stuff.  
  
"HA HA LOSER!" Ren laughed, using the rest of the hot water for his tea.  
  
"Hey you bum, you used up all the tea, now I have to walk my ass all the way to Mexico to get some more," Horo Horo said, pulling a jack-ass (donkey) out of no where.  
  
"Where'd you get the nice ass Ho Ho?" Ren asked.  
  
"Excuse me!" Jun said, giving Ren a disgusted look.  
  
"It's pretty.. Jun... Will you but me a nice ass like Ho Ho's?" Ren asked, looking up at Jun with a cute look on his face.  
  
"Hell No!" she exclaimed, whacking Ren on the head.  
  
"Bason... Will you buy me a nice ass like that?" Ren asked, searching for his spirit.  
  
"Who's Bason?" Jun asked, trying to find who Ren was talking to.  
  
"OH NO! Anna must have trapped Bason!" Ren yelled, quickly standing up, and frantically searching the house for any traces of Anna or Bason.  
  
"Who's Anna?" Jun asked, watching her brother run all around the house.  
  
"Anna... the psychopathic chick that has been torturing us for the past like... year," Yoh said, giving Jun a strange look.  
  
"Jun are you feeling alright?" Horo Horo asked, placing his hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Horo Horo... its you guys I'm worried about," she said glancing over at Yoh, who was now on the second verse of Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan.  
  
"Found Bason!" Ren said happily, popping out of no where.  
  
"Ren... that's a cucumber," Jun said, poking the cucumber.  
  
"No it's my guardian ghost, Bason," he insisted, moving the cucumber away from Jun.  
  
"What's that Yoh?" Jun asked, watching Yoh pour a lot of powdered stuff into the tea.  
  
"Sugar," Yoh said really quickly.  
  
"Right... can I see that?" Jun asked, reaching for the bag that had the "Sugar" in it.  
  
"No!" Yoh said, moving the bag away, but spilling a bit on the table. Jun reached over and got a little on her fingers, then she tasted some of it.  
  
"THIS IS POT!!" Jun yelled  
  
"Yes... I know," Yoh said. "I got Ren into it, and Horo Horo is just screwed up,"  
  
"Hmm... so can you tell me everything that you thought was going on, so maybe I can figure out what happened?" Jun asked, going to a comfy chair.  
  
  
  
After Yoh, Ren, and Horo Horo explained everything that happened to them in the whole Shaman Tournament, Jun broke then the harsh truth.  
  
"Okay here is what I believe happened: Yoh put pot in everything you guys ate and drank-"  
  
"Accept Horo Horo," Yoh interrupted.  
  
"Right... anyway, it made you all think you were shamans. After that you were all believing that you were in this grand shaman tournament, and had spirits that you you could control. You guys saw this whole thing because you were high on pot,:" she said. "Now Ren, say goodbye to your high friends,"  
  
"Bye hi friends," he said, following Jun.  
  
"And when we get home I am going to put you in that wonderful bright, pink, poofy dress that you love so much,: Jun said happily.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Ren screamed, as he suddenly woke up.  
  
"What's wrong master?" Bason asked, flying over to see what happened.  
  
"Bason... Remind me to never do pot with Yoh again,"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The lesson here is DON'T DO DRUGS!! ^^ Ren had to learn this the hard way. Thank You. 


End file.
